


Hospital

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket raccoon in labor with Star-lords kid, complications arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital

The beeping, the rustling of doctors, white sanitized area, it all had Rocket feeling uneasy, it made him feel like he was at half world again, undergoing the same tests he had experienced before. Despite his unease and lingering fear he styed still, breathing calmly from the oxygen tank attached to his muzzle.It was for his own good, after all birthing a 12 pound human child while he only weighed 55 pounds wasnt a situation he wanted to be in.

Peter didnt want this either, his boyfriend stabbed with needles and tubes, heart monitor and blood pressure constantly being tested for changes, thanks to Nova's generosity, no expense would be spared.They pumped him with any drugs they could find that were animal friendly, which was very little aside from a few anti biotics, which would do little for Rockets pain. He felt so guilty as he squeezed Rocket's paw slightly, afraid he might pull out the needle that went into his wrist.

Now they played a waiting game, eight rushing doctors waiting around for some signs. Nothing had happened since the inital breaking of the water, Rocket didn't even seem to be in too much pain yet. Peter saw an eye twitch now and again but he was almost alarmingly still and quiet most the time

“Anything babe?” He asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear Rocket speak, Peter was selfish that way.

“nuu..” It sounded more like a tired grunt then a coherent response, which caught the notice of one of the nurses. He had brown hair and looked young, probably just out of school if not still a student. “Rocket I need to ask you some questions, understand?”

Rocket rolled his eyes, only Peter seemed to notice and chuckled a bit, Rocket was still very much there, but he didn't blame the doctors for making sure

“Can you tell me where you are right now Rocket?”

“Joudgin by yer age I'd say kindergarten, fuck off junior, I'm havin a kid not losin myself in the Borg” The doctor pulled back, looking put off by Rockets attitude.

“You're not making their job easy Rocket” Peter said, gently gliding his boyfriends face to look at him,he rubbed Rocket's cheek with his thumb, Rocket took off the oxygen mask so he could speak easily.

“Hard? They've been gettin paid...” He breaths heavy, putting his hands on the matress below and adjusting his hips “..for standin round with their tumbs in there ass”

“I know doctors make you feel uncomfortable, but try to cooperate, they're just trying to help”

“I know.. but they don't gotta ask me such stupid ass questions” Rocket, he held the mask up to his face again as he took in a deep breath, he slowly felt his contractions worsen. “mmmf..flarkin hell..”

“How are you feeling now?” One of the doctors asked, a different one from Jr, a female in a tight white button up shirt, and clean pants.

“Peachy, think I'll do this more often” He said before squeezing his eyes closed, holding his breath as the pain went on by.

“I mean how far along do you feel? She ignore Rocket's snark better then the others had. She moved to remove the white blanket from his legs. Peter saw the discomfort as Rocket's brows furrowed sadly and he looked away from her.

Peter smiled comfortingly, he knew how sensitive Rocket was about his body, in fact it took months of dating for Peter to finally see what he was hiding, to put it lightly, his body didn't exactly match up to how he like to be seen.

“You don't look to be dilating very quickly” She said, Rocket's fur stood on end as she rubbed untouchable, even Peter was only allowed to touch during the thurrows of sex, and after this, never ever again.

“Yeah, so?” Rocket asked, sounding a little snippy, Peter nudged him.

“It means you will have to wait” She explained “You cannot push until we tell you”

“Fine, easy enough, I'm not really in a rush ta be hurtin anyway”

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look, Rocket didn't comprehend what was going to be happening, she didn't understand how one would prepare someone who was so ignorant of the process that they thought not pushing would be 'easy'

Rocket laid back again, glad she was out of his sheets. “Hows the others doin?” Rocket asked Quill who rubbed behind Rocket's ear 

“Little hurt you screamed at them to get out” Peter chuckled

“Hey! I dont need em seeing this, you an the docs seein this is bad enough. I swear if ya weren't the jackass that put me here I'd kick you out too” Rocket winced a bit, a small paw extending out, rubbing up and down his plump belly

“heh,Drax insists he can help, and Groots not stopped whimpering from outside the door, I think he's worried” Peter said with a humours laugh, before realization happened and he suddenly found the mood turn a little blue. Rocket didnt think anything of it, but when his boyfriend looked down, and his chatter stopped Rocket reached out his paw to him.

“Hey now Pete, Yer supposed ta be comforting me here! Not the other way around” His small hand closed on Peter's thumb “You know how tough I am.. I am gonna be fine. Promise I wont up an die” Rocket reassured.

Peter knew Rocket wouldn't have control over the circumstances of his death, but it helped to know Rocket was at least being optimistic, Peter knew Rocket was a fighter.”I'll old you to it, don't be a dead beat an up an die” Peter kissed his snout, wondering for a moment what the doctors thought of their displays of affection.

They waited, mostly chatting about the mundane, retelling mission stories they had, talking briefly about baby names, and Oh shit! They needed a crib! Rocket's tummy bounced when Peter rubbed it, forcing Rocket to bark at Peter to quit making it stir!'

a whole hour passed by, Rocket was tapping his hand on the mattress and shaking his leg as he grew restless. It was getting a lot more painful by the second, he could tell it was moving, it was big enough to feel as his insides were pushed aside just to house and let the mass through

“Muurgh” Rocket groaned, rubbing his stretched skin like it might help him feel less stuffed, less ready to burst.

“Hows he now doctor?” Peter asked on his boyfriends behalf, Rocket recalled the breathing exersizes given to him during his maternity class, he make an 'O' shape with his lips, breathing in and out through the painful spasms of his body.

The doctor went back to Rocket's legs, lifting the sheet up to his knees. She stuck his finger between his legs, feeling his looseness. “A little swollen, his body hasn't opened up to much, It's might be as far as his species can go”

instead of covering him back up he lifted the sheet to his chest, getting a clear view of his stomach, which was baled due to necessary shavings, mking his stomach easier to see through on the Xray device. Areas of his skin looked bit purple from bruising due to the child’s strong kicks there were stretch marks, it just made Peter that much more greatful it was almost over with. The doctor moved the X-ray device to the bottom of Rocket's belly, where the child’s head had been pressing down on his bladder for months now.

“Hes taking his time” She said, seeing the body hadn't move very far She continued moving the device over his belly, Checking to see if the child had torn anything by sheer size, it seemed to be going gently, which was a relief for the mother. “He'll be pressing into your birthcanal soon, don't be alarmed by the pressure, it's going to feel uncomfortable”

“I've been feeling uncomfortable since this whole thing started! I'm ready for the finale” He grinned in acceptance of the challenge just as his stomach tightened, pushing the baby through him with little help from the mother himself. His body seemed to know all the ques, despite him being ignorant to them himself

The doctor was right, as the child moved down he felt the urge to stop it, his body was feeling sore, his spine was burning, so he sat up and rubbed his hands over his lower back. Peter noticed this and took Rockets hands in his, stopping him “hey, let me help you out ok?” He said comfortingly, going first to his shoulders before Rocket corrected him “Lower Pete” Peter obliged, going to where Rocket's hands had been.

Mmmuf, Thats it” Rocket arched his back forward, stomach poping out as his spine made a 'C' shape, stretching himself, his legs and toes.

Peter rubbed his fingers deep into Rocket's fur, rubbing into his skin and making motions against the tight muscles “Hows that?”

“ahh, helping” Rocket admitted “Feels like there’s one of yer terran soccer balls in my ass” He sighed

The doctor who stood by, jotting down notes and watching all of Rocket's IV's spoke causally “That’s normal, the babies head is pushing on your spine, some conflicting pressure on your back will help with that”  
“Hnnnng!” Rocket stretched his body upward, feeling his belly stir and his soon to be born ainfully forcing its way down “Oh fuck..” When the spike of pain stopped he took a breath, still finding his body constantly hurt now. He tried to adjust himself, but the pain stayed. “Ahhh flark, this is really startin ta hurt” Peter helped him lay back, as Rocket hugged his stomach.

Another set of contractions had tears in Rocket's eyes “Awwh, awwgh!!” He shot forward as he screamed “W-what the fuck's it doin!?”

With that the female doctor ordered one of her nurses to inspect with the Xray device, while she lifted Rocket's sheets to check for any oddities “Nothing” She looked to her nurse, the lady monitored the screen “Nothing unusual, just contractions” She said “Shouldn't be long now” She sounded relived, she had been there for hours, bored.

“Oh god that was nothin!?” He panted

“It's ok, you can do it, you're body is reacting surprisingly well”

“This pain ain't ok!!” Rocket leaned back against the raised back of the bed “Jeez, I hate kids”

Peter smirked and kissed the side of Rocket's snout “You'll love em when he gets here”

“Maybe, might hold this against em, at least fer 10 years” Rocket said, biting his tongue a bit through the pain, Jr from before took note.

“bit down on the piece in your mask” The boy said “It's less damaging to yourself”

“Fuck off kid” Rocket barked, and Peter squeezed his hand to get his attention “Rocket... hes just being helpful. I'd rather you not bit off your tongue too”

Rocket went flushed, he didn't like being told what to do, especially not now! He had his own ways of pain management, you'd think people would let him do what felt right while pushing out a kid.

“Arrugh, flarkin celestial! This fuckin hurts!” He couldn't help but spread his legs wide apart, whimpering as his body turned against him, his insides hurting himself. He felt a rush of motivation as he let out his first big push, trying to move this process along faster before the doctor warned him

“Rocket don't push yet, you're not ready” She insisted, rubbing a yellow oil onto his privates.

“th-think my body disagrees” He argued back while panting, taking in lung full of oxygen from the mask. Peter squeezed his hand again and Rocket lost it “Don't you flarkin dare squeeze my hand again! Yer not pushin somthin half yer size out yer.. yer whatever!! I'm gonna squeeze yer hand so hard it breaks yer bones if ya even dare do that shit again!”

“I'm sorry Rocket, please try to relax, it will go by quicker” Peter said sympathetic to his boyfriends plight.

“I wanna Pete, but I need ta puuush” He whined, holding back the urge, the intensity was getting to him, his baby really wanted to be born.

Rocket panted wildly as another hit “mmrr, n-now?” He begged desperatly

“Hold it in there”

Rocket bit down on the plastic tub he was told about, chewing his teeth violently into the breathing apparatus as he teared up,the pain was making his entire body ache, every bone felt like it was being crushed, and his skin felt it was being torn off his muscle.

:I can't wait!! I have to--” Rocket jerked up and with a giant heave he pushed down on the object in his stomach, feeling it budge, every new movement brought a new sensation of being torn, he stopped suddenly as a sharp pain emitted in his hip and down his leg “OW!! ow, Fuck!”

“Shhh shh” Peter cooed to Rocket, who's eyes clamped shut , his breathing shaky. “What happened to him?” He asked as the doctor tended to his limp leg.

“The space in his pelvic wasn't large enough, the force dislocated some bones, we wont now the extent until the baby is born

“p-please, j-jus fuckin take it out” He felt a little light headed. Peter wiped a cloth over his forehead, watching his tired and pained eyes.

“It doesn’t work that way Rocket” she said “He's right in there, I can see him now” She motivated him the best she could, wiping the blood the leaked out.

“f-fuck... to big..” Rocket kept his legs spread, knees bent “harder.. then I thought” He huffed and turned to Peter.

“Hey. Dont forget what you were saying about being a tough guy, you can do this..” Peter rubbed Rocket's stomach, which felt softer then it was before, a little deflated.

“Next contraction I want a push from you Rocket” The doctor said, receiving a light nod from her pacient.

As soon as the contraction hit Rocket gave a small push, yelping, and stopping the pressure, he shook his body as he fought off the pain that came from contractions he didn't have the will to push passed the pain.

“Rocket you're not pushing, I need you to push”

“Shut the fuck up I cant!!” He blubbered “It's tearin me apart!” Rocket tore the breathing mask off and put his hands to his ears, crying in frustration and gritting his teeth together.

Peter rubbed his back, gently cooing at him “God, I'm sorry Rocket, I'm so sorry” he hugged his boyfriend tight in his arms “I never wanted to hurt you, but you have to get thought this now, remember what you said about leaving me” Peter reminded, tear threatened to leave his eye too

“...I- i ain't goin nowhere..” Rocket sniffed, taking in another breath of air, he settled himself enough for another contraction, pushing for 3 seconds before the unbearable pain made him stop, just to start up again 2 seconds later. After the 10 second's of constant pushing, Rocket settled back down, heaving and looking ill.

“God you're so amazing, You're doing great” Peter said with immense admiration.

“We need to get him a blood transfusion now” the nurse between Rocket's legs shouted with urgency, as the many doctors were now kicked into high gear,

“Wh-what!?” Peter shot up, looking over Rocket's knees to see the blood soaked sheets and mattress, the thick red substance dripping onto the floor.

The young nurse Jr approached Rocket, forcing his eyelids open as he checked for abnormalities. He shown a bright light in then, jerking it out of his sight, then shining it back “ugh, stop” Rocket looked away

“Patient is responsive”

“Ok Rocket, here's where your baby crowns, so give us a big push” The lead doctor ordered

“Mmmf” Rocket grunted, managing to push again and again, only seconds long.

“Forget the baby! Fix him!” Peter said desperately and in shock.

“Mr Quill, he had internal bleeding, we cannot get to it with a blockage. The transfusion will keep him alive, the sooner the birth the sooner we can properly tend to Rocket” She explained calmly, the sort of calm that reminded Peter that if Rocket died they lost nothing, he was nothing to them, otherwise they would have did something, anything to help.

“Mr Quill if you can't handle this you will be asked to remove yourself from the room” Peter looked at her, wide eyed, how could he be calm, his everything was dying, he couldn't wake up without Rocket beside him, he wouldn't, but he wouldn't make Rocket go through this alone “I... I'm calm” If it was Rocket's time.. Peter wouldn't let him leave surrounded by those who didn't care about him as a person, just a pacient.

As the blood transfusion began, the mid wife could see the child's head, making Rocket's vagina gap slightly as it was just about to make it's impact. She saw the bulge in his skin, outlining the head of the child from where it was inside. It was unnaturally large for what a raccoon would be use to.

Rocket began pushing again, the midwife holding his legs apart so the child's head could fit between them when it emerged from the small opening. Despite his cries, Rocket pushed on. Squeezing at Peters hand.

“You're doing good Rocket, keep going when you're ready” the doctor said, spraying more oil onto the childs head as it began to expel. Rocket's skin was stretched to it's burning point, and still had ways of stretching to continue, he bore down, legs lifting off the bed slightly from the amount of effort, he ignored the obvious tear he felt as the head ripped a bigger hole into his skin. It was nearly half way out, half of the head stuck out, while the rest remained inside his abused body, slipping out slowly with every push.

“I cant.. this..cant” Rocket groaned, feeling like he was in the midst of some of the worst torture he'd ever felt.

“almost there.. babe” Peter said through shaky breath

“...flark you cryin? I must be in bad sha—uurrhhh!” Rocket jerked forward and bore down, leaning in on his tummy “Get out!!!!! Get out get out get out!!” He screamed, pushing with all the rage and energy he could muster “You're hurtin me!!”

Rocket heaved again and with a wet 'pop' the child's head emerged, causing Rocket's elastic to decrease back around it's neck. The whole that was plugged to the brim a moment ago was now leaking the pent up blood, Rocket felt dizzy and helpless. Rocket fell back on the bed, panting and gasping,

Jr Brough the breathing apparatus back, putting it back around Rocket's head

“Just the shoulders, were almost there”

Rocket didn't respond, just giving little push's that looked more like twitching

“Little more than that” The nurse said “we have the head, just the shoulders now, then it's easy sailing” Their motivations fell on deaf ears.

“Rocky” Peter said as his boyfriends eyes closed partially

Jr come back over with the light, preforming the test again, but seeing no change in his pupils. “He's not responding to light”

“Shit Get an oxygen tube to his lungs, have the heart starter on stand by, Nova Prime forbids he dies here” she ordered. Peter frowned, they had prepared for this, that's why there were so many doctors waiting around, that's why they had him hooked into I'ves and a breathing apparatuses when they first came in 9 hours ago. Peters eyes swelled, his stomach turned with knots, he leaned into Rocket, looking into his eyes and crying at the blank stare “Please don't leave me here alone” He begged “I haven’t even gotten the chance to marry you yet” He rubbed Rocket's cheek, still no response but the slight squinting of his eyes.

“Mr Quill we need you to step back” A forceful doctor said, moving the humie aside and away from Rocket, the raccoon's head tilted slightly, coming back to some sense of self “Pete..” Rocket asked for the other, the doctors continued there work, just as Rocket felt final contraction, squeezing his eyes and pushing down hard for the final time, finally feeling the pressure gone and his body able to fall back to normal, or as normal as was possible given the damage

His ears were pierced by a loud wailing scream, along with the beeping of machines and hospital equipment. Rocket's vision went blurred and turned to black, noise fading into nothingness.

When Rocket reemerged the room was dark aside from a single light source. Everything was peaceful and quiet, perfectly calm. He almost fell back asleep right then due to the temptation of it. But as his memories came back, so did his curiosity and worry. He turned his head over, seeing now one but four people sleeping uncomfortably in chairs, the closest to him being Peter, who had a bundle in his hands...

Rockets eyes went wide, he tried getting a better view but his muscles told him not to move, he groaned silently, but it was enough to get the attention of his boyfriend. “Rocket..” He whispered, lening into the bed as he saw his mates shining lovely brown eyes “Oh Thank God, you had me worried sick. I though... I thought forsure I had lost you back there”

Rocket gave him a sarcastic and unimpressed look, it was meant to be accompanied with playful snark, but there was tube keeping him from speaking.”Sorry, Doctors orders” Peter smiled as Rocket rolled his eyes.

Peter brought up the bundle in his hands “Took me forever to get him to sleep” He admitted, Showing Rocket the baby boy he had slaved over this whole time. Rocket could only manage to lift his hand off the bed, running his fingers in the blanket as he couldn't reach his face, Rocket's eyes looked happier then Peter had ever seen them.


End file.
